


[VID] Take Me To Wonderland

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: This is a music vid to the song "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills, using clips from the TV show "Young Hercules". This vid premiered at CONfabulation 2018."When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night, my dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide."





	[VID] Take Me To Wonderland

**Title of vid:** Take Me To Wonderland  
**Fandom:**  "Young Hercules"  
**Song:**  "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills

 **Download Link:**  Coming Soon  
**Streaming Link:**  You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2c_Ica4e0ds&).

 

 

** Wonderland by Natalia Kills **

I'm not Snow White  
But I'm lost inside this forest.  
I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
But I think the wolves have got me.  
Don't want the stilettos  
I'm not, not Cinderella  
I don't need a knight so  
Baby take off all your armor

You be the Beast  
And I'll be the Beauty, beauty  
Who needs true love  
As long as you love me truly.

I want it all, but  
I want you more  
Will you wake me up, boy  
If I bite your poison apple.

I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
But I believe in you and me

Take me to wonderland  
Take me to take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Take me to, take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Take me to, take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Wonderland, wonderland

When I lay my head down  
to go to sleep at night  
My dreams conceive of things  
That would make you want to hide  
  
Don't lock me in your tower  
Show me your magic powers  
I'm not afraid to face  
A little bit of danger, danger

I want the love, the money,  
and the perfect ending  
You want the same as I, I,  
So stop pretending

I want to show you how good  
We could be together  
I want to love you through the night  
and be your sweet disaster

I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
But I believe in you and me

Take me to wonderland  
Take me to take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Take me to, take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Take me to, take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Wonderland, wonderland  
Wonderland, oh  
I believe in you and me

I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
But I believe in you and me

Take me to wonderland  
Take me to, take me to  
Take me to wonderland  
Take me to, take me to  
Take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to  
I believe in you and me, Wonderland  
Take me to take me to take me to Wonderland  
Take me to take me to take me to Wonderland  
Take me to take me to take me to Wonderland  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland


End file.
